It's All My Fault
by ClementineTWDG
Summary: Instead of the stranger, Vernon really was the man who kidnapped Clementine. This chage of events led to Lee not being bitten. But can he save her? After Vernon tells Clementine that Lee is dead, she believes that it is all her fault. Even if that is not the case, will Lee ever see his sweet pea again? Or was that fateful night really their last?
1. Chapter 1

"I can take her, Lee. I don't think a you would be the best choice for her." Vernon stated matter-of-factly. "You have to think logically if she is going to survive."

Lee didn't know what was going through his head at that point. All he knew was that Vernon, this old man, had asked to take Clementine from his custody. Actually, he more or less demanded. Announcing to Lee that he was no longer a safe guardian for the little girl. But Lee wasn't going to let that happen.

He felt himself grab Vernon by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. Vernon grunted and glared at Lee, obviously shocked at his actions.

"That little girl is in _my care." _He hissed, getting inches from Vernons face. "We've been through more together than you can IMAGINE. Anyone that tries to get between me and her -ANYONE- is going to wind up DEAD, you hear me?"

Vernon didnt move at all. He simply stared coldly into Lee's enraged eyes.

"Get your hands off me." He hissed.

Lee hesitated, before slowly removing his hands from Vernons clothing. After a couple moments of fierce staring in intimidation from both men, Vernon stormed past Lee in anger and headed downstairs. Lee put both hands on his face in an attempt to calm himself down. He decided that he would check on Clementine before he lay down for a bit. He didn't fell very good.

He slowly approached the far bedroom, where he saw Clementine siiting alone and looking thoughfully out a window. Her small hands folded in her lap on her tiny white dress. She looked so innocent. Lee wished that she could forever stay that way.

He exhaled and slowly opened the door. Clementine acknowledged his arrival by looking over towards Lee slightly. However, as soon as she looked at him, she was back to staring out the window.

"Hey, Clem. How'ya doin'?"

She didn't respond.

Lee made his way over towards her. He kneeled as he approached, not getting any closer then he needed to.

"Clementine? Are you okay?"

She looked down.

"Clem-"

"I heard you guys. You and were talking about me." She interupted.

Lee breathed in.

Clementine turned to look at Lee, no emotion in her gaze. She shifted so that she was facing Lee entirely.

"We're not looking for my parents, are we?"

Lee hesitated.

"Please don't lie to me Lee."

Lee bit his was uncertain about that himself. What was he supposed to tell her? Yes or no?

Instead he remained silent. Clementine began to cry slightly, and Lee gently pulled her into a hug. Where she wept into his shoulder. Her tears soaked his blue coat and chilled his skin. He felt terrible for her, he knew what this felt like.

"Listen sweet pea. Lets find that out tommorow. I'd rather not jump to conclusions to quickly."

Clementine nodded, her face muffled by his shirt.

He stroked the back of her in a comforting manner.

"Now... Lets try to get some sleep."

Clementine pulled away, sobbing. She wiped her nose with her sleeve before turning and laying down on the window seat. Facing away from Lee.

"Okay, Lee." She whispered.

Lee stood, brushing himself off, he made his way over to a nearby couch. After fluffing the pillow slightly, he laid down on it. Crossing his hands over his chest as he relaxed.

"Im always right here if you need anything." He said.

...

"... Thanks Lee."

Lee looked up at Clementine, but she wasnt toing to talk anymore.

"your welcome, sweet pea. I wont EVER let anything happen to you."

Lee considered leaving the room to sleep instead, but he was to far exhausted. With that note, he slowly shut his eyes and let sleep overtake him. Seeing the lights fade away...

...

CLEMENTINES POV

"Clementine, wake up."

Somebody was shaking her shoulder. Clementine opened her eyes to see the face of Vernon standing over her. He looked stressed, but determined.

Somebody lifted her up, Clementine assumed it was Lee. So she snuggled in to his arm a little more. Absouloutly exhausted. Whispers followed as she was carried out of the room.  
She fell asleep in Lee's arms.

...

Slow rocking... Whispers... The sound of waves crashing against a beach.

When Clementine sat up, she realized she was no longer in a bed. She wasnt even indoors anymore. She was lying on a blanket near the beach, and people were loading a boat nearby.

"Lee?" she called.

Suddenly, one of the men turned around. Clementine recognized him as Vernon.

"Vernon?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "Where is Lee?"

Vernon looked at a lost for words. He quickly raced over and started ushering Clementine to her feet. After she stood, he quickly gathered up her blankets and pillow and forcefully led her to the boat.

"Sh, please be quiet Clementine." Vernon hissed. Th boat was full of people Clementine didn't recognize, including a black man. When he turned around however, Clementine realized it wasn't Lee.

"Where are you taking me? Where is Lee?!" she demanded, extremely nervous. Everyone was acting so wierd.

Vernon quickly bent down and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Clementine, listen to me. He can't take care of you anymore, okay?"

"Why not?!"

Vernon glanced behind him. Uncertain.

"...He went looking for your parents this morning." Vernon eventually said. "And he was attacked and killed by walkers. Im sorry, Clementine. But... Its your fault."

Clementine's heart skipped two beats.

...

LEES POV

Lee awoke to a the sound of a door shut. He heard voices fade away, and he rubbed his eyes. He looked over to the windowsill to see that Clementine wasnt there. Thinking she mustve gone to bed in another room, lee assumed there was nothing to worry about. Christa and Kenny are probably going on a supply run.

But why this early? It was still dark out!

Lee began to feel uncertain. He decided to check on Clementine. Then, he will go after Kenny and Christa.

"Psst, hey Clementine?" He whispered. He walked down the hall to her temporary room. She had practically begged Lee to allow her to have her own room. But after he had said okay, she had begged him to have a room right next door. She was afraid of the dark apperantly. And she wanted someone to go to. Lee said to come in whever she was scared. He didnt mind.

He opened the door and peaked his head in. Expecting to see Clementine sound asleep on her bed. But no, when he opened the door, he saw her bed freshly made and no sign if disturbance. Nobody had even slept in it at all that night.

Lee felt extremely confused.

Maybe she is downstairs... Kenny probably woke her up something before they left. She could be drawing or something like that.

Lee shut her door quietly behind him, before heading over to the staircase and going down the stairs. But he froze in his tracks.

Kenny, Christa, Omid, and Ben were all asleep in the living room. None of them had even moved.

Lee , panicking now, raced over and shook Kenny awake.

"Kenny! Where is Vernon?!"

Kenny looked startled, he shot up in his seat and glanced around him.

"Vernon?! That sunuvabitch is gone?!"

he climbed to his feet.

"Fuck! Lee, the boat!"

Lee didnt care about the boat, but then he realized what the boat missing could mean.

Did Vernon kidnap Clementine?

Lee backed away and grabbed his pistol. Christa and Omid were just waking up.

"Lee? Whats happening?" Christa demanded.

"that peice of shit Vernon is gone. And so is Clementine."

But Lee and Kenny were already out the door. Breathing hard and sprinting all the way over to where the shed was. Lee, in his panic, kicked the door open.

The shed was empty.

"Vernon! I swear to fucking god! Give us Clementine back and nobody needs to get hurt!"

Kenny was freaking out due to the boat being gone.

"no no no! Aargh! Fuck fuck fuck! That motherfucking peice of shit!" He kicked the wooden wall of the shed in anger. His hand shaking as he held his pistol.

Lee remebered the people leaving the house earlier.

No no no...

Omid and Christa came running out of the house followed close behind by Ben. After realizing what was happening, Omid put his hands to his head.

"What the fuck, man?"

Lee slowly brought his hand to a yellow note laying on the shed floor. It had crude, sloppy handwriting. Looking as if whomever had written it had been in a hurry. After picking it up, he read it.

_Lee,_

_Im sorry it had to come to this. I was hoping we both could've seen the same way on this subject. But it just couldn't be that way._

_Clementine will be safe. I will be sure of that. A good friend of mine informed me of the things you have done, and i would be damned if i leave a girl in that position. With that type of care._

_I will refer to this man as "the stranger" if i may, and he said he will catch up with me soon. He has some unfinished business with you._

_Im sorry about the boat as well. Me and my people needed to use it. Maybe someday you will understand, Lee. But I know thats not today, or anytime soon._

_-Vernon._

Lee crumpled the sheet of paper and threw it to the floor. He sunk to his knees.

What was he going to do?

**A/N**

**PLOT TWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSST!**

**whatsup, people!**

**I guess this going to be my version of a Lee Isnt Bitten! Story.**

**Should I continue? Yes or No?**

**(Psst, i havent given up on Its Just A Video Game, Sweet Pea. Dont worry. Next chapter is coming out very soon)**

**please review to find out what happens next!**

**or you can totally tell me off about how terrible it is. Whatever you would like :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Violence

Clementine POV.

Clementine just stood with her mouth open at Vernon. She was in absoloute shock at what she just heard.

Her fault? No, it couldn't be! No no no no! Lee! Not lee!

"No no no! Lee isnt dead! He cant be!" She cried.

Vernon looked sad at what he was doing to her, but he had to keep it going. He had to get out of there, and this was the only way.

"Im sorry Clementine. But he is." Vernon said coldly.

Clementine just backed away and collapsed backwards. She started to crawl backwards away from the people. Tears rimmed her eyes as she shook her head at Vernon.

"No! Stay away! You're lying! Lee! Lee!"

Clementine turned to run, running directly into an older man. He looked like he was in his mid fourties, with slightly balding brown hair. He took her by the arm, gently but firmly, and started draggin her to the boat.

"Lee! Lee!" She screamed. "Lee! Help! Please! Im sorry! Lee!"

He practically threw her into the boat, where they loaded the last bag of supplies. The other people held her down.

"Lee!" She screeched, flailing. Tears pouring out of her eyes.

Vernon turned back to the stranger, who extended a hand of thanks. He took it and smiled at theman.

"Thank you, Vernon. Ill take care of this monster Lee. Then, ill meet you up the river."

"understood." Vernon replied.

Vernon climbed into the boat just as someone turned it on. They had enough fuel to last for a long time, but little food. They were going to have to make a few stops along the way, thats for sure.

"Where are we going?" One man asked.

Vernon looked over at Clementine, who had collapsed on the boat floor and was crying. They had tied her dow so she couldnt run.

"North." Vernon said. "Lets go towards Michigan."

...

LEES POV

Lee pulled his gun out and shot the peice of paper. Twice. Two bullet hols went directly through Vernons name. After, he slowly lowered the gun. Smoke rising from the muzzle.

Christa looked concerned. She walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dont worry Lee. We can get her back." She said. Lee didnt respond.

"We sure as fucking hell are gonna get her back!" Kenny cursed. "Ill fuck that shitbird up so much he'll wish he had cancer and DIED while he had the chance!"

Everyone waited for Lee. Who was still staring in the same direction.

Lee slowly raised his head, looking at Christa, Ben, and Omid. His face expressionless.

"I approve of that plan... Kenny."

He reloaded his gun and walked past everyone. Heading out the gate and towards the direction of the water.

Kenny turned to Christa, Omid, and Ben.

"Well, what the fuck are you waiting for? C'mon."

They followed.

Lee started out slow, then he started to speed up. Speed-walking until he started jogging, then full on sprinting towards the water. A look of feirce determination in his eyes.

"Lee! Wait up!"

But he wasnt going to stop.

He reached the end of the road, just outside of Crawford. He saw the dead bodies were still Attatched to the spikes. But he didnt care.

When he saw that there was no boats, he started to panic. He couldnt let them get away in a boat! It would be pretty much impossible to catch up then!

Then, he saw one making its way downriver. There was a group of people on it, and he recognized Clementne hat in the distance. He stated running along the shore, waving and yelling Clementine's name. They didnt hear him, though. The boat must be to loud.

"Clemen-Oof!"

A figure came out of nowhere and tackled Lee. Lee went flying backwards, and he and the figure rolled along the dusty, bloody pavement. Lee sheilded his face from blows from this unidentified opponent. It was a man, slightly older than Lee with balding brown hair. The man looked terrible.

His enemy pulled a knife out and had it inched from Lee's neck. Lee fought, bringing his hand up to grab the mans wrist and hold it back the best he could. But his grip slipped and the man dug his knife into Lee's left shoulder. Lee screamed in agony, Breathing hard, he swung a fist around and nailed the man across the face. The man stumbled off Lee's chest and dropped the knife. The knife slid further away from the two of them. They resorted to fist fighting.

Kenny, Christa, Omid, and Ben came around the corner that moment. Seeing wha was happening, Kenny immediatly raced to his aid.

"Get the fuck off him, motherfucker!" Kenny yelled. A look of surprise crossed the mans face, but he climbed off Lee and pulled out a fully loaded gun. He aimed it at Kennys chest.

BANG!

But it wasnt Kenny who got shot.

The stranger started coughing, holding his gun, shaking. Blood came out of his mouth as he started to stumble. A bloody hole appeared in the back of his neck, and he collapsed on his knees. He made gurgling cries as his mouth filled with Blood. His gun fell to the ground as he finally collapsed. Blood pouring out of his mouth.

Lee had his face contorted in pain as he held his shoulder, which was bleeding a latge amount of blood. Christa came over and placed a rag onto his wound. Lee looked upset, but he couldnt help but partially smile when he saw where the bullet came from. That familiar red hoodie. The blonde hair. The hook.

"Thanks, Molly." He said.

**A/N**

**woohoo! Plot twist NO# 2!**

**Please review! Thank you SOOOO much to those of you who did! Next chapter out shortly!**


	3. Chapter 3: insanity

CLEMENTINES POV.

She sat on the cold floor of the boat, weeping. The pain and guilt she felt burned her heart so much it hurt. It was terrible, Lee is gone, her parents are gone, she had nothing left.

And she is scared.

Terrified. Frightened. Shaking against the shaped metallic structure in fear. Not knowing what will become of her. Not knowing where or why she had to leave the safety of her guardians arms.

If only that last night... She held on a little longer...

She curled into a ball and rocked back and forth. Crying.

But something snapped. Inside her, all that was left of hope drained away in a shower of realization and fears. Any innocence she had lingering in her small being followed with it.

And she stopped crying.

Vernon noticed the way she had her knees tucked to her chest and was staring at the far side of the boat. Her face expressionless and her eyes emotionless. Vernon approached her slowly.

"Clementine. Im sorry, but Lee-"

Clementine looked up at him coldly. Her face red from so much crying.

"No, your not." She snapped.

Vernon looked surprised

"Go. Away. NOW." The nine-year-old demanded.

Vernon narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Now, you dont have a right to talk to me like that, Clementine. I-"

She lashed out at him, actually slapping him across the face, causing him to stumble backwards in surprise.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed.

Vernon looked shocked and taken aback by her behaviour. Her shoulders were heaving and her gaze had nothing but absoloute rage? Her stare of pure hatred bore holes through vernon, intensity over the top. But he turned and went to the front of the boat, where everyone was staring at him.

"What the hell did you do, Vernon?" The older black man asked.

Vernon sighed, looking over his shoulder at Clementine.

"I dont know." He muttered. Shaking his head. "Thats not the little girl she was earlier..."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Just keep driving. Ill talk to her later on."

...

LEES POV

Molly removed her hood and mask and gave them the thumbs up.

"how are you assholes doing?" She asked, approaching them.

Lee grinned happily. He had actually missed Molly when she was gone, and he was delighted she was back.

"better now, thank you."

Lee looked out over the water, and to his dispair, realized the boat had disappeared into the gathering fog. Long lost.

"no no no... Fuck! Vernon!" He yelled. He winced in pain from his shoulder. Trying to run, he hobbled a little further forward before collapsing on his knees. Pounding the ground with his fist.

"Lee! Jesus man, calm down!"

Lee spun around, seeing red. "CALM DOWN?! THAT MOTHERFUCKING BAG OF SHIT JUST TOOK CLEMENTINE! I DONT SEE ANYTHING CALM ABOUT THAT!"

Kenny looked taken aback

Lee turned and watched with tears in his eyes as the hole in the fog that was made by the boat slowly filled in and disappeared.

...

6 HOURS LATER

"Clementine, wake up."

Clementine opened her eyes to see Vernon standing over her.

"Dont yell, please. I have to talk to you." He said, taking neccesary precautions.

Clementne bit her lip and stared up at him.

"Before we lef- before Lee died, he told me if anything were to happen to him, he trusted me to care for you."

Clementine was confused by this. Lee told her to go to Christa and Omid if that eve happened!

"But..." She started.

"im telling you the truth, Clementine. Lee didnt trust Kenny, Ben, Omid, or Christa to care for you." He lied.

"But... Lee said... Christa..." She stuttered.

"No, its me. I promise you."

Clementine stared at him for a moment, before turning and curling up into another ball.

"go away." She whispered.

Vernon sighed but obeyed, standing and walking away. Clementine began to cry some more.

"Lets go. The stop is here. We should see him here somewhere."

Vernon ventured off the boat and in to the shallow water. He waded and trudged to the shore. There were no walkers in sight, but there was also no people. The stranger was nowhere to be seen.

"what if..." He thought, thinking of the worst.

"Gahahhhh..."

"Walker!"

Vernon stumbled when a walker came stumbling out of the nearby trees. Blood coated its hands, face, and shirt. It stated limping towards vernon.

"ah! Help! Someone shoot it!"

People stumbled for their guns, but noone had any ammo.

"where the fuck is all the ammuntion?!"

"Vernon, run!"

"ah!"

Vernon stumbled and tripped, landing on his hands and coating his face in dirt. He tried to scramble away, but the walker was almost upon him.

"help!" He called, before shutting his eyes tight and preparing for the worst.

**BAM!**

Vernon felt a large object fall on him, but it it didnt bite. He opened his eyes with a start to look straight into the eyes of the walker. With a big bloody hole in its head.

He pushed monter off him and wiped his forhead. Sitting up, he looked behind him,

There Clementine stood, weilding her Glock 17 as steam rose from the tip. Vernons people lowered their hand in shock as they stared at the little girl. Armed and ready. She lowered the gun, with a look of stone cold emotionless features on her face. Apperently, shooting the walker was no big deal. As if it hadnt fazed her. As if she wasnt afraid.

"are you going to get your... ASS up?" She asked. Venon was surprised at the tone she used to talk to him. And her use of language.

"Jesus, Clementine. I... I..."

"if lee put me with you, then you cant die. So come on." She turned and sat down, clenching the gun so tight her knuckled were turning white. She mumbling something under her breath, inaudible to anyone else on board the motor boat. Her eyes were shut tight but no tears were evident.

What was happening to Clementine?


	4. Chapter 4: abandoned

Molly inspected the corpse of the stranger intently, searching for anything useful. Lee was however, over near the water on his hands and knees crying. He felt as though he failed. He failed as a guardian. As a protecter. He failed as a parent. He was simply a disgrace.

Kenny was making his way slowly towards Lee, unsure if he should attempt to talk to him. Would he lash out? What would happen?

Molly flipped the body over, and she noticed a suspicious looking peice of paper tucked into the mans pocket. She pulled it out in curiousity and read it. Her eyes widened at the information.

...

"i know your coming, Kenny." Lee mumbled. Kenny straightened his back out. And put his hand on Lee's shoulder.

"are you going to kill me?" Kenny tried, buy Lee wasnt in the mood.

"what have I done?" Lee muttered. Staring off into the distance. "I coulda saved her, if i hadnt fallen asleep..."

"Its not your fault, Lee, I don't know anyone as determined as you, and I KNOW you can get her back."

Lee looked at Kenny aggressively.

"How, Kenny? You think I can just fucking swim over to her? you think I can jump right on in and climb on their fucking boat? Okay, yeah, I fucking fly in, over the fucking fog, and land on Vernons GODDAMN. MOTHERFUCKING. HEAD."

Kenny looked taken a back.

"Fuck, man. Im just tryin to-" he started.

"Lee!" Molly exclaimed, waving the paper over her head and jumping up and down. "Come here! You need to see this!"

Lee stood and brushed Kenny aside. Kenny cursed under his breathe angrily and kicked the water.

"What, Molly?" He demanded. She handed him the paper, and he read it.

_Stranger,_

_After you have taken care of Lee, meet us a couple miles up river. If not there, we will be heading up north towards Michigan. Someone mentioned an ideal place called "Wellington." If not at the river, Ill see you there for sure._

_-Vernon._

Lee clenched the paper in his fist, crumpling it up until it was just a ball. He dropped it on the florr and stomped on it.

A renewed hope entered him, and he lifted his head to look at the remaining members of his group. Ben, Kenny, Christa, Omid, and now Molly. He just scanned them with determined eyes, before turning and heading downriver.

"Lee? What the hell are you doing?" Christa demanded.

He glanced over his shoulder as he walked. Making eye contact with Molly first, which she gave him a smirk, before following him. Then, he looked at Christa.

"Im going to get Clementine back." He responded coldy, "and im going to kill that fucking prick Vernon."

...

Vernon relaxed against a tree with gun in hand. Everybody but Clementine was asleep on the ground outside the boat, and he wanted to keep it that way. Clementine was curled up on the metallic floot of the motor boat, fast asleep. Vernon was keeping watch for the group. It had been a long day.

Vernon shut his eyes momentarily, before he noticed lights out of the corner of his eye. They looked like flashlights, and they were heading this way. He heard voices faintly in the distance and he frantically started glancing around.

_"are you sure you heard people over here, Becca?" A gruff mans voice said._

_"Yes! A entire group!" A girls voice exclaimed._

_"How do you know for sure?" Another woman asked, sounding doubtful._

_"C'mon, Shel. I have better eyesight then you anyway. I know what i saw."_

_"Alright. Roman? Do you think we should go this far out?" A different woman asked._

_"I dont know, Steph. Lets find out who it is."_

Vernon panicked. They were EXTREMELY nearby, what did he do?!

He looked at his group quickly, sound asleep. He couldnt wake them ALL up in time!

He gave up and sprinted to the boat, climbing in, he undid the rope that was holdding it to a tree. He turned the boat on just as Boyd woke up.

"Hey! Hey! HEY! What the fuck, Vernon!" Boyd called, waking everyone up.

"Sorry! Good luck!" He exclaimed, turning the boat around and stepping on the pedal so hard it almost touched the floor.

"Vernon! Get back here! Vernon!" Someone else yelled, scrambling to their feet. The people in the woods started running towards the voices, shouting and calling out. The lights got even closer.

Vernon sped away into the open ocean, heading North.

"VERNON!"

...

Lee loaded his gun and cocked it at ready. A walker came around a corner, growling and grabbing at him, but with one swift motion he grabbed its head and slammed it into his knee. After that, he smashed its head with his foot and shot two holes into the back of its rotting head. Silencing it. Another walker came out and grabbed Lees shoulder. But he turned, dislodged the hand, kicked the walker in the knee so hard it snapped, and shoved his knife into his eyes. It fell limp on top of the other walker.

Christa and Kenny shared a shocked look.

"Damn." Kenny said. Omid looked amused.

"Holy shit! That was epic!" Omid exclaimed. "Badass Lee comin' through!"

"Shut up, sweetie." Christa ordered. Omid huffed but obeyed.

"Lee, we need to plan what we are going to do, we cant just blindly trudge staright there! Think about it, wellingtons in Michigan!" Ben complained.

Lee reloaded his pistol. "i dont care."

"Lee, as much as it kills me to say this, but the shitbird has a point." Kenny persisted. "We'll be killed! We have to talk this over and get a plan."

lee halted and turned around to face the group. His eyes were narrowed as he spoke.

"the 'plan' is to get Clementine back no matter what. We find her, we kill Vernon, and get her to safety." He snapped. "Fair enough?!"

Everybody shared a nervous look. Including Molly, even to her embarresment, she hated being visibly scared, but the way Lee was acting was unsettling. Everyone was nervous.

Lee waited for anyone to speak up, but no one did. He lowered his hands.

"Good." He growled. "Now, lets go. We have a long fucking way to go."

...

...

...

A/N I am working on a new posting schedule now just for you, TheWalkingDerp!

Any spelling errors? Let me know!


End file.
